<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Myosotis (forget me not) by amadriel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953186">Myosotis (forget me not)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadriel/pseuds/amadriel'>amadriel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Angst, I just have a lot of Aerith feelings, It was supposed to be fluff, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Other, my hand slipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:55:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadriel/pseuds/amadriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il  fait partie des Turks et donc c’est quand même quelqu’un de potentiellement dangereux qui trempe dans de sales affaires… mais ce n’est pas une mauvaise personne. En fait, elle ne pense pas qu’il y ait une seule mauvaise personne parmi les Turks.</i>
</p>
<p>----<br/>Les Turks sont chargés depuis longtemps de surveiller Aerith. Au début, ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire, mais cette fille ne sera pas longtemps un simple spécimen à ramener à la ShinRa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough &amp; The Turks, Aerith Gainsborough &amp; Tseng, Aerith Gainsborough &amp; Zack Fair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Merci à FFVIIR pour m'avoir remotivée à écrire ce fandom après une décennie de... vide. Non vraiment, je n'ai jamais commencé autant de fics en même temps que depuis les premiers trailers, et je vais enfin avoir de quoi remplir ce compte !</p>
<p>Bref, comme d'habitude, c'est un pot-pourri de ce qui me plaît dans le lore, et certains évènements ne coïncident pas avec les romans donc je sors ma trump card : CANON DIVERGENCE.<br/>Si vous n'avez joué qu'à Remake, vous risquez d'être un peu perdus à cause des références à Before Crisis et Crisis Core (et surtout NON, Tseng n'était pas adulte quand Aerith avait 6 ans, et ne me lancez pas là dessus.), pour les autres, enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aerith n’est jamais vraiment surprise d’entendre la porte de l’église s’ouvrir. Les habitants du secteur ne s’y rendent plus et respectent le travail que visiblement seule la jeune fille est capable d’accomplir ; elle sait que quand elle a de la visite ici, ils ne sont pas là pour les fleurs.<br/>
<br/>
Les pas sont moins lourds que ceux qu’elle a l’habitude d’entendre. Essuyant son front à l’aide de son avant bras pour ne pas se couvrir le visage de terre, elle se retourne vers l’entrée de l’église.<br/>
Le Turk qui est entré n’est pas Tseng. Elle ne l’a vu qu’une fois ou deux auparavant, et il n’a pas franchement l’air ravi de son déplacement. Avec son arme sur l’épaule, il regarde autour de lui comme s’il visitait – et Aerith sait bien qu’il n’est pas venu faire du tourisme dans les Taudis.</p>
<p>« Reno, c’est ça ? »</p>
<p>Le Turk a l’air surpris. Puis amusé.</p>
<p>« Eh, t’as retenu mon nom ! Ça me fait plaisir. » ç’a en tout cas l’air de l’enchanter davantage que le fait d’être là, « Du coup si je te demande de me suivre jusqu’à la Tour ShinRa, ça le fait ? »</p>
<p>« Sans façon. »</p>
<p>Aerith sourit et l’expression de Reno s’assombrit.</p>
<p>« J’aurais du me douter que la réponse changerait pas. » il se laisse tomber sur un des bancs de l’église avec un soupir exagéré.</p>
<p>« J’imagine que Tseng est occupé ? »</p>
<p>« J’imagine aussi. » le ton est tout de suite moins sympathique qu’avant. Non pas qu’il en veuille à la fille – elle n’a pas l’air de lui en tenir rigueur de toute façon. « J’ai pas eu de détails, mais c’est assez sérieux pour qu’il me confie sa <em>précieuse</em> affectation… »</p>
<p>Aerith tourne un œil dubitatif vers Reno qui se dit qu’il a peut-être un peu trop parlé. Oh, et puis merde. C’est pas son taf, ça. Il connaît les grandes lignes de la surveillance de la dernière des Anciens, qui est davantage du ressort de Tseng mais concerne tous les Turks, mais devoir de temps en temps aller lui demander poliment de les suivre pour se faire à chaque fois rembarrer, ça le saoule. Il préfère les affectations plus sportives, où ils sont autorisés à cogner ou intimider pour des résultats plus rapides et un retour au bercail plus satisfaisant.</p>
<p>Oh, ça ne veut pas dire qu’il a envie de cogner cette fille, hein. Déjà parce que s’il touchait à un de ses cheveux, Tseng se chargerait lui-même de son cas - et il n’a entendu que des rumeurs sur ce qui arrive quand Tseng est <em>vraiment </em>en colère et il préférerait ne jamais en être témoin. Et puis parce qu’elle ne lui inspire pas ce genre d’impatience qu’il ressentait quand une cible ne faisait pas ce qui était attendu d’elle.</p>
<p>« Comment va Rude ? »</p>
<p>Aerith a de nouveau les mains et les genoux dans la terre, comme si un des chiens féroces de la ShinRa n’était pas assis juste derrière elle. Reno est trop surpris de sa question pour se demander s’il doit se sentir insulté ou pas.</p>
<p>«<em>Rude </em>? » C’est vraiment une de leurs cibles, cette fille ? À demander des nouvelles de ceux chargés de la surveiller ?</p>
<p>« Euh, ouais au top. »</p>
<p>« Ah, tant mieux. S’il a besoin de camomille, j’en ai gardé en rab au cas où ses problèmes d’insomnies reviendraient. » Elle retire ses gants plein de terre et se dirige vers l’autel de l’église au pied duquel sont alignés différentes jardinières.</p>
<p>Reno n’a pas les mots, ce qui arrive assez rarement. Lorsqu’elle se retourne, Aerith a enveloppé dans un sac en papier quelques fleurs séchées et d’autres sachets que Reno n’a pas le temps d’identifier mais qui ressemblent à des… graines ?</p>
<p>« Tu pourras lui donner ça ? »</p>
<p>Eh, il a une tête de livreur ? L’expression sur son visage doit justement trahir cette indignation, et la jeune fille roule des yeux.<br/>
Elle roule des yeux devant un <em>Turk</em>, et lui refourgue son sac en papier dans les bras. Reno est à ça de se dire qu’il est en train d’halluciner et que ce n’est pas ce qui est en train de se passer ; non non, une adolescente des Taudis n’est pas en train de le prendre de haut.</p>
<p>« Ça sera pas plus lourd à porter au retour, et tu peux bien faire ça pour ton équipier, non ? »</p>
<p>« <em>Partenaire</em>. » il ne sait même pas pourquoi il la corrige.</p>
<p>« Raison de plus ! »</p>
<p>C’est au tour de Reno de rouler des yeux. Si elle veut jouer à ça…</p>
<p>« D’où tu sors que Rude a des problèmes de sommeil ? »</p>
<p>Aerith cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu’il pose sérieusement la question. Elle pose donc les doigt sur ses tempes et fronce exagérément les sourcils.</p>
<p>« J’ai demandé à la Planète, bien entendu. Ah… elle me dit… que tu devrais boire moins de boissons énergétiques… la Planète voit la souffrance de tes intestins... »</p>
<p>« Ok c’est bon, te fous pas de ma gueule non plus. »</p>
<p>Aerith ramène les mains derrière elle, et cette fois répond d'un air absolument blasé :</p>
<p>« C’est toi qui a commencé, hein. Comment je l’aurais deviné, à ton avis ? Il m’en a parlé la fois où il est venu ici à la place de Tseng. Il n’arrêtait pas d’enlever ses gants pour frotter ses yeux alors je lui ai demandé s’il dormait assez. »</p>
<p>Reno reste con ; il n’y a pas d’autres mots assez fort pour décrire son état.<br/>
Bien sûr il est au courant des problèmes d’insomnies de Rude, mais lui c’est normal vu qu’ils bossent ensemble. Accessoirement, c’est lui qui se le coltine quand ils doivent partager une chambre et que Rude fait les cent pas en butant dans tous les meubles qu’il croise, ou compte les chocobos à voix haute.</p>
<p>Mais la fille des Anciens qu’ils surveillent et que Tseng les laisse approcher une fois toutes les lunes bleues, sérieux ?</p>
<p>« Et les graines, c’est pour planter dans notre bureau ? » il ricane en imaginant Tseng retrousser ses manches pour s’occuper de plantes. Bizarrement, l’image sied davantage à Rude.</p>
<p>« Non, c’est pour empoisonner Hojo, si un jour vous avez l’occasion de glisser ça dans son verre. Ce sera indétectable même à l’autopsie. »</p>
<p>Ils se regardent, et elle a l’air tellement sérieuse qu’il n’arrive pas à savoir s’il s’agit d’une plaisanterie ou pas.</p>
<p>« … on peut faire ça avec des fleurs ? »</p>
<p>« T’as jamais touché des orties ou quoi ? » Ok c’est bon, la fille n’a plus de filtre avec lui. Tant mieux, ça veut dire qu’il n’en a plus besoin non plus. « On peut faire pratiquement ce qu’on veut du moment qu’on a la bonne plante. Empoisonnement, urticaire, tord-boyaux bien costaud... Le poison mortel n’est qu’un exemple. »</p>
<p>« Du coup c’est <em>vraiment</em> pour Hojo ? » Non pas que ça pèserait lourd sur la conscience de Reno.</p>
<p>Aerith se contente de remettre ses gants pour arracher une herbe à la racine aussi longue et large que sa jambe.</p>
<p>« Ça dépend de toi. »</p>
<p>Reno commence à entrevoir ce que Tseng peut trouver à cette fille, et rit franchement.</p>
<p>« Je passe mon tour. C’est tentant mais ça voudrait dire devoir se rendre à son étage, et chaque fois je manque de me faire bouffer par un truc différent. »</p>
<p>Aerith hoche la tête avec une moue écœurée et… Reno est sûr de n’avoir pas rêvé le juron qu’elle a marmonné à l’attention d’Hojo. Vraiment, il est à deux doigts de ramener le CV de cette gamine à Veldt pour qu’il l’intègre parmi les Turks plutôt que la laisser à la section scientifique pour leur projet qu’il a déjà oublié.<br/>
Le reste de la journée passe plus vite qu’il l’aurait cru, et médire sur Hojo leur a pris le plus clair du temps. Parfois ils parlent de Tseng, et l’expression d’Aerith se fait plus difficile à lire ; elle n’a pas l’air de le détester autant qu’il semble s’en persuader.</p>
<p>Reno est presque surpris par la sonnerie de son PHS.</p>
<p>« Ouais ? Ah c’est toi, partenaire. Non non, la surveillance se passe... » Aerith lui tire la langue et il le lui rend aussitôt, « … très bien. Rien à signaler. Faut que je rentre ? Ok. Tiens, prends-moi de quoi manger si t’es sur la route, n’importe quoi. »</p>
<p>Il se dirige vers la sortie de l’église quand quelque chose heurte l’arrière de sa tête. Lorsqu’il se retourne pour insulter copieusement la fille et lui rappeler de ne pas trop prendre la confiance avec les Turks quand même, il voit à ses pieds le sac en papier. Aerith, toujours auprès de ses fleurs, tape du pied avec insistance.</p>
<p>« Ouais, on fait comme ça. Au fait j’ai ta camomille. »</p>
<p>Le rire de Rude est assez fort pour qu’Aerith l’entende.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>La première fois qu’Aerith a vu Rude, elle a d’abord pensé que les Turks avaient du renfort et que la surveillance allait prendre un tournant musclé. Le jeune homme, même de loin, était si imposant… mais ça n’avait duré qu’un instant. D’abord parce qu’Aerith n’est pas du genre à juger sur les apparences ; et puis, parce que dans la même journée, elle l’avait vu s’accroupir et retirer ses gants pour caresser un chat errant qui d’habitude ne se laisse pas approcher.</p>
<p>Elle l’avait ensuite vu plusieurs fois, toujours de loin. Parfois leur regards se croisent et Rude se contente d’un geste de la tête avant de faire mine de regarder ailleurs.</p>
<p>Contrairement aux autres Turks, Rude ne met jamais un pied ni dans l’église ni chez Aerith. Il fait toujours sa surveillance de loin, sans la moindre escorte ; Aerith ne sait pas si c’est parce qu’il est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul si besoin, ou si c’est pour ne pas lui faire peur.<br/>
Mais comme il restait toujours à l’écart, c’était elle qui avait fait le premier pas en le rejoignant dans une ruelle des Taudis, et elle avait entendu le son de sa voix pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle avait aussi un nom à mettre sur ce visage à présent.</p>
<p>Malgré ça, les habitudes de Rude ne changent pas, et Aerith s’y adapte. Un jour elle l’aperçoit dans son jardin, et malgré les inquiétudes d’Elmyra, sort le saluer. Le Turk a l’air surpris d’avoir été démasqué, pourtant il est difficile, avec sa stature, de le rater dans le jardin fleuri.<br/>
Rude n’est pas du genre bavard, donc Aerith fait souvent la conversation pour deux. Elle trouve sa présence agréable ; il fait partie des Turks et donc c’est quand même quelqu’un de potentiellement dangereux qui trempe dans de sales affaires… mais ce n’est pas une mauvaise personne. En fait, elle ne pense pas qu’il y ait une seule mauvaise personne parmi les Turks, malgré ce qu’elle avait pu dire quand elle était enfant. Une enfant terrorisée pensant que toute personne liée à la ShinRa était forcément méchante.</p>
<p>« Tu as une belle maison. » prononce Rude, si bas que Aerith n’est pas sûre d’avoir bien entendu. « C’est bien qu’il y ait de jolies maisons comme ça dans les Taudis. Ça doit donner de l’espoir aux gens. »</p>
<p>Aerith est un peu surprise de la remarque. Un Turk qui se soucie des Taudis ?</p>
<p>« C’est le mari de ma mère qui l’a construite quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il travaillait pour la ShinRa et était doué de ses mains. Ma mère et lui prévoyaient d’avoir plein d’enfants. » elle n’a jamais connu cet homme, donc elle ne peut pas l’appeler son "père" - mais elle a de l’affection pour son souvenir quand Elmyra en parle. Même si ça reste rare, Aerith n’insiste pas parce qu’elle sait qu’il ne faut pas remuer les souvenirs douloureux.</p>
<p>Rude hoche la tête, et regarde autour de lui.</p>
<p>« Il a fait du beau travail. C’est le genre de maison que j’aimerais construire. »</p>
<p>Aerith voit une ouverture et plonge dedans la tête la première.</p>
<p>« Tu veux construire une maison ? Sur la Plaque ? »</p>
<p>Rude fait un signe de tête négatif cette fois.</p>
<p>« Non c’est… plutôt quelque chose que j’avais en projet avant. En tant que Turk ce n’est plus possible. »</p>
<p>Aerith sait bien ce qu’il entend par "en tant que Turk" ; ce n’est pas le genre de travail où il faut signer un contrat, il n’y a pas vraiment de possibilité de démission non plus.</p>
<p>« Je peux demander à ma mère si elle a toujours les plans ? On ne sait jamais ce que réserve l’avenir. »</p>
<p>Rude a l’air extrêmement intéressé l’espace d’un instant, avant de se reprendre et repousser les lunettes sur son nez comme si elles pouvaient cacher son visage entier.<br/>
Il y a un silence, et Aerith s’assoit en tailleurs sur le sol. Bien que sa jupe longue couvre entièrement ses jambes, Rude détourne le regard par pudeur, ou automatisme.</p>
<p>« Si tu n’étais pas un Turk, tu la construirais où ? Ta maison. »</p>
<p>Rude réfléchit.</p>
<p>« L’endroit importe peu du moment qu’elle est assez grande. Les Taudis, la Plaque, une petite ville… je n’y ai pas réfléchi. »</p>
<p>« Ce n’était pas grand, là où tu as grandi ? » Aerith tente, après un nouveau moment de flottement. Les Turks ne parlent pas de leurs origines, alors c’est tout ou rien. Rude la surprend en répondant après un instant :</p>
<p>« … Non. On était nombreux, dans un petit appartement. Les uns sur les autres. C’était un endroit chaleureux quand même, mais je me suis toujours dit qu’une fois adulte, je construirais une maison suffisamment grande pour toute ma famille. Je prévoyais aussi la grande famille qui allait avec. » Rude reste vague, mais c’est la première fois qu’Aerith en apprend autant sur lui.<br/>
« Mais ce n’était qu’un rêve de gosse. »</p>
<p>Aerith ne dit rien. Elle sait qu’elle a eu de la chance de grandir ici après les quelques années passées dans les murs froids de la ShinRa ; même si elle aimerait en savoir plus, elle se dit que ce serait impoli.<br/>
Après ça, elle ne revoit pas Rude pendant plusieurs mois. Puis un jour, c’est lui qui est là à la place de Tseng. Et sa présence se fait un peu plus régulière, comme celle de Reno.</p>
<p>Comme il n’entre pas dans l’église, Aerith le retrouve à l’entrée, et comme à chaque fois, il a l’air surpris qu’elle ait remarqué sa présence.</p>
<p>« Alors ce bouquet ? Ça lui a plu ? »</p>
<p>Rude hoche la tête.</p>
<p>« Oui merci. Elle l’a trouvé magnifique. »</p>
<p>Aerith s’assoit sur le parvis et le regarde fixement.</p>
<p>« Eeeeeeet ?  Ensuite ? »</p>
<p>Il y a quelque chose dans son insistance qui lui rappelle Reno. A-t-il une mauvaise influence sur elle… ?</p>
<p>« Ce n’est pas allé plus loin. Après notre dîner, on s’est revus plusieurs fois et elle a fini par me demander ce que je faisais dans la vie. Je n’ai pas menti. Et ce n’est pas une grande fan de la ShinRa à priori, donc on a décidé d’en rester là. »</p>
<p>Aerith se sent un peu honteuse d’avoir voulu en savoir plus.</p>
<p>« Tu n’es pas… déçu ? » parce qu’il n’en a pas l’air, à vrai dire.</p>
<p>« Non. Je n’ai pas de chance avec les femmes, je suis habitué. »</p>
<p>Aerith s’exclame si fort qu’il est presque surpris, mais heureusement l’habitude de la voix criarde de Reno fait qu’il ne sursaute pas.</p>
<p>« Stooooop ! Ce genre de discours négatif est interdit dans l’église ! »</p>
<p>« … Nous sommes à l’extérieur. »</p>
<p>« L’influence s’étend sur tout le secteur 5 ! Donc pas de ça ici ! »</p>
<p>« Tu traînes trop avec Zack en ce moment, on croirait l’entendre. »</p>
<p>Aerith porte la main à sa poitrine et fait une tête exagérément outragée, à tel point que même Rude ne peut pas s’empêcher de pouffer.</p>
<p>« Quel est le rapport avec Zack ? En fait si, parlons-en de Zack, parce que s’il était ici, il te botterait le train jusqu’à ce que tu ne prononces plus rien d’aussi défaitiste ! »</p>
<p>Rude la laisse monologuer sur l’importance des pensées positives et de ce qu’elles apportent, et il se demande si elle est vraiment sérieuse et s’il n’y a pas une part de moquerie dissimulée ; pas à son égard, mais plutôt envers les personnes martelant ça à tout va.<br/>
Aerith est une jeune fille positive, mais elle sait que parfois la vie ça peut être de la merde – excusez l’expression. C’est comme ça, surtout dans les Taudis.</p>
<p>Pourquoi ce serait différent pour les Turks ?</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Elle croise Tseng un jour, en se rendant dans le parc. Ils ont tous les deux l’air surpris ; si le Turk est ici, ce n’est vraisemblablement pas pour elle, cette fois.<br/>
Alors qu’il va pour la saluer poliment, un monstre jaillit derrière lui.</p>
<p>« Attention ! »</p>
<p>Il a sorti son arme, mais avant même d’avoir pu tirer, un sort de foudre vient à bout de la créature. Lorsqu’il se retourne vers Aerith, elle tient un bâton métallique dans lequel sont incrustées deux materias.</p>
<p>« Depuis quand... »</p>
<p>« Il fallait bien que je trouve un moyen de me défendre moi-même. J’ai trouvé ce bâton un peu par hasard, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien avec. » elle le fait tournoyer autour de son bras non sans fierté.</p>
<p>Tseng range son arme.</p>
<p>« Et si on en discutait ? »</p>
<p>« Mais bien sûr ! J’imagine que tu aimerais que je te suive jusqu’à ton hélicoptère ? »</p>
<p>« Ce n’est pas ce qui m’amène, mais pourquoi pas ? »</p>
<p>Aerith secoue la tête.</p>
<p>« On peut négocier ? Si tu veux vraiment discuter, on le fera là-bas. » elle pointe du doigt le parc, et plus particulièrement les balançoires.<br/>
Elle s’attend à ce qu’il refuse, parce qu’il est affecté à quelque chose d’autre aujourd’hui ou parce qu’il est trop sérieux pour s’attarder de la sorte, mais il marche dans la direction du parc.</p>
<p>Ce jour est à marquer d’une pierre blanche : non seulement elle a pu impressionner Tseng avec sa maîtrise des materias, mais elle l’a aussi vu s’asseoir sur une balançoire.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quand Zack entre dans l’église ce jour-là, Aerith sent que quelque chose ne va pas. Il traîne derrière lui une lourde épée et son sourire, qu'il ne garde pas longtemps, est forcé. Mais il ne dit rien, alors Aerith lui rend son sourire et lui prend la main comme si cela allait l’aider à avancer.</p><p>Il pose l’épée dans un coin de l’église et s’assoit. Aerith fait la conversation pour deux, juste quelques instants ; puis la silhouette de Zack s’affaisse. Elle ne le voit pas tout de suite parce qu’il est de dos mais elle entend très nettement un cri pourtant retenu à la commissure de ses lèvres. Après ce qui semble être une éternité à tenter de les retenir, Zack s’effondre en sanglots. Ses épaules retombent lourdement, et le moule de sa carrure de guerrier se brise en morceaux pour laisser apparaître un petit garçon recroquevillé sur le sol.</p><p>Zack est quelqu’un d’honnête, pur et franc, qui ne ment jamais sur ses sentiments. Lorsqu’il a besoin de pleurer, c’est la même chose. Ce sont les pleurs les plus sincères qu’Aerith a entendu à ce jour, qui ne viennent pas de la planète. Les plus amers aussi.<br/>
Elle en a les larmes aux yeux à son tour, mais elle se retient pour lui et le serre contre elle en silence. Son dos lui semble tellement fragile à ce moment, comme si elle pouvait le casser en serrant trop fort.</p><p>Après de longues minutes et d’une voix entrecoupée de sanglots, Zack lui parle de son mentor, celui dont elle a si souvent entendu parler, seulement cette fois ce n’est pas pour vanter ses exploits. Elle ne comprend pas tout ; à la fois parce qu’il parle de monstres, d’injustice, d’honneur, d’un poids trop lourd à porter pour lui, parce qu’il dit que tout est de sa faute, qu’il aurait du faire ça, ou plutôt ne pas faire cela... et à la fois parce que sa voix est à peine compréhensible.<br/>
Elle comprend cependant en recoupant les informations que Zack a été confronté à quelque chose de terrible, qu’il ne voulait pas faire, et que son mentor n’est plus. Elle comprend quand il parle de la ShinRa et d’expériences, et malgré tout les efforts qu’elle a fait pour ne pas juger collectivement les membres de la compagnie, sa haine d’enfant perdue est ravivée par la détresse du jeune SOLDIER.</p><p>Lorsque sa voix devient de nouveau audible, c’est pour répéter « Il ne méritait pas ça. » et plus durement «<em> Ils</em> ne le méritaient pas. »</p><p>Aerith acquiesce à chaque fois, autant de fois qu’il le faut.<br/>
<em>Ils ne te méritent pas non plus.</em></p>
<hr/><p>Les jours suivants, elle ne parlera à aucun Turk.</p>
<hr/><p>Les mois passent et les visites se ressemblent. Et puis au bout d’un moment, elles cessent de se ressembler. Aerith n’a plus de nouvelles de Zack, et Tseng semble ne pas être au courant. Ou en tout cas prétend ne pas l’être.<br/>
Elle lui confit des lettres qu’il promet de lui transmettre dès qu’il aura des nouvelles. Elle ne pose pas plus de questions.</p><p>Et les mois passent. Puis les années. Les visites se ressemblent à nouveau. Aerith ne demande plus de nouvelles de Zack, elle n’écrit plus de lettres. Peut-être à cause de ce rêve qu’elle a fait une nuit…</p><p>
  <em>Elle ne connaît pas l'homme qui lui fait face, pourtant il dégage une aura familière. Réconfortante. Elle ne distingue pas le haut de son visage mais reconnaît l’uniforme du SOLDIER et l’épée dans son dos.<br/>
Elle ne comprend aucun mot lorsque ses lèvres bougent. Plusieurs fois elle lui demande de répéter, et c’est comme si un mur épais et invisible les séparait. Il lui semble avoir pu lire le nom de Sephiroth sur ses lèvres, c'est tout. Plus elle pose de questions, plus une distance semble se créer. Dissonance. Frustration.<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>C'est lorsqu’elle ne cherche plus à comprendre que le mur… disparaît ? Et elle voit enfin l’homme en entier. Son expression rassurante, quoiqu’un peu fatiguée. L’aile blanche dans son dos. Ce qui la marque le plus, en plus de son uniforme, c'est son allure toute entière, douloureusement similaire à celle de...<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>« Ne t’en fais pas pour Zack. »</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Et finalement, plus de douleur. Tout semble prendre sens.</em>
</p><p>Aerith ne sait pas vraiment s’il s’agissait d’un simple rêve ou d’un message de la Planète, mais après ça, elle ne cherche plus à savoir ce qui est arrivé à Zack. Elle a cette impression qu’au fond, elle a toujours su, mais une part d’elle continue à espérer une bonne nouvelle.</p>
<hr/><p>Elle ne revoit Tseng qu’après des mois sans avoir croisé un seul Turk.</p><p>Il est très tôt et les Taudis sont déserts. Le soleil n’est pas levé depuis longtemps quand elle pousse la porte de l’église, aussi est-elle surprise de constater que quelqu’un occupe l’un des bancs près du parterre de fleurs.<br/>
Elle s’avance prudemment au début, avant de reconnaître la silhouette allongée.</p><p>« Tseng… ? »</p><p>C’est la première fois qu’elle le voit allongé. C’est aussi la première fois qu’elle le voit avec ses cheveux détachés. Il a les traits tirés, les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil, une expression qu’elle ne pensait jamais voir sur le visage de l’imperturbable Turk.<br/>
C’est beaucoup de premières fois en peu de temps.</p><p>« Je ne savais pas où aller. »</p><p>Son PHS est posé sur le sol à côté de lui, éteint. Encore une première.<br/>
Aerith s’assoit par terre au niveau du banc, sans poser de questions. Tseng finit par se relever pour s’asseoir correctement, et ses cheveux encadrent son visage.<br/>
<br/>
« Ils doivent me chercher. Je suis parti sans leur dire, alors qu’ils doivent être aussi perdus que moi. Je me suis retrouvé ici avant de m’en rendre compte. » Aerith ne dit rien ; il semble réfléchir à voix haute plutôt que lui parler.</p><p>« Je suis le chef des Turks à présent. Et j’ai failli en tant que chef. En tant que Turk. En tant que... » Aerith n’entend pas le dernier terme, prononcé trop bas. « Quelle humiliation. Je savais que le Président ne laisserait pas passer ça et que nous allions tous mourir. Et je ne pouvais rien faire pour les protéger, pour protéger Veldt ; maintenant nous devons la vie à la dernière personne que je pensais voir plaider en notre faveur. Vraiment, rien ne s’est passé comme prévu. »</p><p>Il redresse la tête pour croiser le regard de la jeune femme, et le détourne presque aussitôt.</p><p>« Je savais ce qui nous attendait je ne pouvais pas l’accepter. L’idée que les Turks disparaissent après tout ce que nous avions fait. Et au lieu de penser à eux à chaque instant, je me suis dit… que si nous disparaissions, il n’y aurait plus personne pour <em>te</em> protéger. »</p><p>« Tseng. » la voix d’Aerith est presque dure. « Vous ne me protégez pas. »</p><p>« Nous... »</p><p>«<em>Vous</em> ne me protégez pas. Vous épiez chacun de mes gestes certes, et si jamais vous deviez me venir en aide, ce serait uniquement pour que la ShinRa ne perde pas un précieux spécimen. Je me protège moi-même ; vous, votre rôle c’est de vous assurer que je reste en vie. Ce n’est pas ça, protéger quelqu’un. » elle se relève pour aller chercher ses gants et s’occuper de ses fleurs, comme elle avait l’intention de le faire en venant ici, et s’accroupit devant son le parterre.<br/>
« Admettons qu’un jour j’accepte de vous suivre pour retourner à la ShinRa… J’imagine que je retournerais directement au département scientifique. Est-ce que les Turks ont accès à cet étage ?  Vous pourrez me "protéger" de ce qui m’attend là-bas ? »</p><p>« Aerith… »</p><p>« Ne t’avise pas d’insinuer que ce ne serait pas nécessaire ou que je serais bien traitée. Ni toi ni moi ne sommes assez bêtes pour avaler ça. Si je mets un pied dans cet endroit, aucun autre Turk, pas même toi, ne pourra plus rien pour moi, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>
Votre mission sera terminée. »</p><p>Elle ne voit pas l’expression de Tseng derrière le rideau de cheveux noirs masquant son visage.</p><p>« Mais vous avez survécu. Donc vous avez toujours une mission à mener à bien. »</p><p>Tseng ne répond pas, les yeux rivés au sol. Et elle s’occupe de ses fleurs comme une journée ordinaire.<br/>
Un instant, Tseng fouille l’intérieur de sa veste comme s’il allait en sortir quelque chose, mais il se ravise. Aerith ne s’en même pas compte.</p><p>Elle a raison ; les Turks ne la surveillent que parce qu’elle représente un atout pour la compagnie en tant que descendante des Anciens. Ils n’ont pas un rôle de protecteurs ou d’alliés. Parfois Tseng aimerait jouer ce rôle, plutôt que celui de <em>méchant</em> – mais il n’a pas son mot à dire.</p><p>« La personne à laquelle vous devez la vie... » prononce Aerith au bout d’un moment, « Peut-être que je devrais la remercier un jour. »</p><p>Tseng relève la tête et elle le regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>« Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais de qui il s’agit. » Il pense au vice-président Rufus désormais exilé loin de Midgar, et à cette drôle de situation dans laquelle les Turks se trouvent à présent. Leur loyauté mise à rude épreuve par la compagnie s’est tournée vers cet homme à qui ils doivent la vie.</p><p>Et parfois il se perd dans ces yeux verts et se dit, d’une voix très basse qu’il n’écoute que rarement, que sa loyauté va depuis toujours à une toute autre personne.</p>
<hr/><p>Tseng n’a que de brefs moments de lucidité pendant sa convalescence, des instants éphémères qu’il n’arrive pas à ancrer dans la réalité. Il se rappelle le temple des Anciens. Le coup d’épée qu’il n’a pas pu éviter. Avalanche arrivant et Aerith – Aerith pleurant pour lui.<br/>
Peut-être qu’il est mort… mais mourir sur cette image lui va.</p><p>Pourtant il reprend conscience un jour, très vite entouré de visages soulagés.</p><p>« Chef ! »</p><p>Reno, Rude et Elena essayent de ne pas parler tous en même temps. Tseng apprend qu’à cause de la gravité de ses blessures, il a été placé dans un coma artificiel pendant plusieurs semaines après avoir été attaqué par Sephiroth. Ils passent sous silence la tentative d’Elena de le venger, pensant à tort que ses blessures étaient du fait d’Avalanche, et s’attardent plutôt sur la situation un peu compliquée du Météore invoqué par la materia noire.<br/>
Tseng se rappelle ce qu’il avait tenté d’empêcher.</p><p>« Et Aerith ? »</p><p>Un silence de plomb tombe sur la chambre. Elena se porte volontaire pour aller chercher un médecin, et ses deux équipiers la maudissent en silence d’avoir été plus rapide qu’eux.<br/>
Finalement, après une concertation silencieuse entre les deux partenaires, Rude se charge d'expliquer ce qu’ils ont appris de Reeve  qu’Aerith a été tuée par Sephiroth quelques semaines auparavant, peu après son passage dans le temple des Anciens.</p><p>Ni lui ni Reno n’ont jamais vu le visage de leur chef perdre ainsi toute couleur et se figer dans une expression douloureuse de déni et rien ne les avait préparé à encaisser ça.</p><p>« Je ne lui ai pas dit… pour Zack. »</p><p>« Chef, c’est pas votre faute. Quand c’est arrivé, vous étiez encore entre la vie et la mort. »</p><p>« Non… je voulais vraiment lui… » le regard de Tseng devient plus flou, sa respiration erratique.</p><p>« Chef ? »</p><p>Il cherche quelque chose, mais il ne semble pas se rendre compte qu’il ne porte pas son uniforme et qu’il n’y a rien dans sa blouse d’hôpital. Ses gestes perdent en précision alors qu’il perd patience. Peu à peu, à la réalité se fissure autour de lui.</p><p>« Où est-elle ? Les lettres… je dois les lui rendre et lui dire la vérité après… il faut que j’aille… lui donner tout de suite, avant qu'elle... »</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que vous faîtes ?! » Reno retient son supérieur par les bras alors qu’il tente de se relever.</p><p>« Il faut que j’aille la voir… Il faut... »</p><p>
  <em>J’ai gardé les lettres tout ce temps par lâcheté. Par égoïsme. Par… jalousie. Ce sont des émotions dignes des mauvaises personnes qui représentent la ShinRa.<br/>
Je pensais les donner à Zack lorsqu’on a appris qu’il s’était échappé, l’aider comme un allié l’aurait fait, mais il a été tué. Par ceux-là même qui l’ont détenu pendant quatre ans, par la ShinRa. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>J’ai pensé à tout lui dire en lui remettant les lettres ; mais ce n’était pas mon rôle. Je fais moi aussi partie de la ShinRa, je devais rester l’une des mauvaises personnes. Jusqu’au bout.</em>
</p><p><em>Quand j’ai vu Sephiroth ce jour-là, avant même que Masamune s’abatte, je me suis dit… "Est-ce que je l’ai protégée, cette fois ? Est-ce que je suis arrivé à temps pour prendre un coup qui aurait pu être pour elle ? Est-ce que… simplement en me tenant là, j’ai agi comme une bonne personne ?"<br/>
</em> <em>Non, pas encore. Pas tant que j’aurais les lettres. Avant que Météore tombe, il faut que je les lui rende et que je lui dise toute la vérité sur ce qui est arrivé à Zack. Alors peut-être que je serais pardonné.</em><br/>
...</p><p>« Lâche-moi, Reno… dans mon tiroir, il y a encore... j'ai encore le temps… »</p><p>« Chef, arrêtez ! Elle est déjà… »</p><p>« Lâche-moi ! C'est de ma faute--- »</p><p>« Reno, pousse-toi. »</p><p>Rude se saisit d’une des perfusions au bras de Tseng et y injecte le contenu d’une seringue. Il se débat encore quelques instants avant de retomber lourdement dans les bras des deux Turks qui le rallongent correctement.</p><p>Reno soupire et se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil.</p><p>« Je savais qu’il fallait pas lui dire. »</p><p>« C’est lui qui a posé la question. Je ne me voyais pas lui mentir. »</p><p>Les deux partenaires échangent un regard, puis un soupir commun cette fois.</p><p>« J’avais jamais vu le Chef dans cet état. »</p><p>« ... Ce n’est pas étonnant, il connaissait Aerith avant même qu’on soit recrutés toi et moi. »</p><p>« Même à l’époque où Veldt était le chef, c’était lui qui décidait qui pouvait ou non approcher la fille. J’ai cru que j’allais m’en prendre une quand je lui ai demandé ce que cette gamine avait de si spécial. »</p><p>« T’as jamais lu le rapport épais comme ton bureau qu’on nous a remis sur les Anciens ? » Rude ne sait même pas pourquoi il pose la question. « Même si ça date, c’était un projet important pour la compagnie. »</p><p>« Oooh, y a prescription ok ? Moi tout ce que je savais c’est que la fille était importante. Et qu’elle a vite appris à taper fort avec un bâton. »</p><p>Les deux Turks se massent la tête en même temps. Souvenir douloureux – littéralement.<br/>
Et retour à la réalité, bien moins amusante.</p><p>« Quand il se réveillera, on... »</p><p>« Ce sera la première fois qu’on le voit se réveiller. »</p><p>« Ouais. Vaut mieux. »</p><p>Elena entre dans la chambre à ce moment avec plusieurs tasses de café et son sourire disparaît aussitôt qu’elle voit Tseng de nouveau inconscient.</p><p>« Il s’est rendormi ? »</p><p>« Oui. »</p><p>Elle regarde longuement les deux autres Turks, puis leur supérieur.</p><p>« Sédatif ? »</p><p>« Double dose. » Rude répond aussitôt.</p><p>« Il n’a pas très bien pris la nouvelle. »</p><p>C’est au tour d’Elena de soupirer, et elle pose les tasses sur une table roulante. Les deux autres se servent sans attendre et Reno se brûle les doigts au passage.</p><p>« Il fallait s’y attendre. »</p><p>« Je suis sûr que même Elena connaît mieux le dossier des Anciens que toi. »</p><p>« Hei, ça se fait pas ! »</p><p>« Je le connais par cœur , en effet. » Rude a un ricanement satisfait qui lui vaut de devoir se pencher pour éviter le bâton de Reno. Elena continue en les ignorant, « Non pas que ce soit très utile maintenant que… »</p><p>Silence. <em>Maintenant qu’il n’y a plus d’Anciens.<br/>
</em>Les trois Turks remuent leur café pensivement, même Reno qui le boit sans sucre (pour se donner un genre). Le ciel dehors est rouge et menaçant, constant avertissement de la fin imminente et de la toute puissance du Météore ; et le visage de Tseng crispé dans ce qui semble un cauchemar.</p><p>Et ils n’y peuvent rien.</p><p>« Le président a appelé. Je l’ai informé que le chef était conscient mais pas en état de reprendre du service immédiatement. »</p><p>Reno hausse les épaules.</p><p>« À la seconde où il se réveillera de nouveau, il appellera lui-même le patron pour lui dire qu’il est capable de retourner sur le terrain même en rampant. Laisse Rufus gérer ça tout seul, ça nous fera du taf en moins. »</p><p>Rude baisse ses lunettes une seconde, mais il n’ajoute rien. Les ordres du président sont bien la seule chose qui fera garder le lit à Tseng une fois qu’il aura repris conscience.</p><p>« Tiens j’y pense, c’était quoi cette histoire de tiroir ? »</p><p>« De quoi tu parles ? »</p><p>« Le chef a parlé de prendre un truc dans son tiroir… je sais pas s’il divaguait à moitié ou si-- »</p><p>« Ah, les lettres. » les deux Turks se retournent vers Elena en même temps. « Je n’ai pas fouillé ! C’est lui qui m’a demandé de prendre un dossier dans son tiroir un jour, et je me suis trompée ! Dans le tiroir du haut il a toute une pile de lettres jamais ouvertes et entourées par un élastique. Elles doivent dater parce que le papier a jauni… je crois qu’il y avait le nom d’un destinataire mais je n’ai pas regardé très longtemps, je me souviens plus bien. Un nom en Z... »</p><p>Reno et Rude poussent un "oh." en parfaite synchronisation, mais à leurs expressions, Elena préfère ne pas demander ce qu’ils ont compris.</p><p>« Ça date, cette histoire... »</p><p>« Sale affaire. » Rude renchérit, les bras croisés.</p><p>« Toi aussi elle te demandait de ses nouvelles ? »</p><p>« À chaque fois. »</p><p>« … ‘fait chier. Et le chef qui garde ça tout seul comme si on était pas capables de comprendre. »</p><p>Rude hoche la tête et cache les émotions que peuvent trahir ses yeux derrière ses lunettes :</p><p>« Laisse-lui le temps, Reno. Il est habitué à son… personnage. »</p><p>« De quoi tu parles ? »</p><p>« Rien. On devrait le laisser se reposer et retourner voir le patron. »</p><p>Ils acquiescent en silence, peu enclins à retourner affronter la situation catastrophique à l'extérieur.<br/>
Un peu contraints, les Turks quittent un à un la chambre et Reno reste une seconde sur le palier, à regarder en direction de Tseng.</p><p>« Vous savez, Chef… cette fille, on aurait vraiment du la recruter. » <em>Comme ça vous auriez pu la protéger.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>